1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a teleporter illusion apparatus for making a figure seem to disappear from one unit and reappear in a second unit remote from the first unit.
2. Background of Related Art
For many years, magicians have incorporated into their acts, illusions in which an individual, animal, or object disappears from one location and reappears at another. Although the use of twins is known in the art, the disappearance and reappearance are done under wraps or behind curtains with a generally substantial delay between the initial covering (prior to revealing the disappearance) and the reappearance. The methods used are known to the magician and the equipment used cannot stand a fair, unsupervised inspection.
There are toys and mechanical illusions which produce disappearance and reappearance. Perhaps one of the most relevant devices is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,066 entitled OPTICAL ILLUSION-PRODUCING ROTATING TOY. These devices, however, have been limited to disappearances and reappearances at the same location.